


Bruises

by moon_hotel



Category: Kaiji
Genre: Beating, Bruises, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hotel/pseuds/moon_hotel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You should’ve told me earlier you bruise up this nice. Then I would’ve been all over you." Kazuya purrs over Muraoka's bruises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

Mmm. Watch that olive skin bruise up. Nice, deep colors, lots of richness. I know you can’t see ‘em from where you are, Prez, but I’m tellin’ you they’re _gorgeous_. You should’ve told me earlier you bruise up this nice. Then I would’ve been all over you.

Whimper for me like that again. Shift your feet like that, pulling your knees together when I run my hand low across the curve of your ass. I can’t tell if you’re scared or horny, kheheheh, but I’m willing to bet it’s both. Bend over, you filthy beggar. And keep your jacket pulled up.

You know why I do that, Prez? It’s so you can’t balance yourself on that coffee table. If you’re holding your jacket up like that, hiking it up so I don’t hit it when I smack your ass, then you can’t catch yourself, and you _sway_. I like watching you sway. I like watching you bend and give under my grip—especially when you cry out and start to fall, because then I can just lean forward and _yank_ you back. I like to feel you choke.

You’re so fucking scared.

I gotta hand it to you. It takes some guts to do what you do, and you did it on one drink. Just one gulp of that shitty gin you like and you’re crawling over to me, going “oh, young master, I’ve been thinking, I know what you like, young master,” _shut the fuck up and get to the point, Prez_ , and then you tell me you wanna be hurt. You sure do know what I like, you filthy fucking pervert. I like to hurt people.

What I _love_ is to see your eyes grow wide when I tell you to drop your pants and bend over. There’s this moment of “oh shit, I hit the jackpot!” that solidifies into just plain “oh, shit.” Crack, crack, crack go my knuckles, and you jump like I’ve already hit you. Kakaka! Oh, you poor bastard!

Yeah, you’ve bruised up real good by now. Let me tell you the colors. There’s a little pink up here, not much, ‘cause I only hit too high by accident, kheheh. But down here’s a beautiful deep cobalt blue that darkens into violet, and oh man, the way you jump when I dig my thumb in, fuck, you’re good. There’s an undertone of red all along here. You’re burning hot…

…especially here, where I slide my hand in. You’re trembling again, but that’s not pain, heheh, or at least it’s not all pain. That’s something else. You shy, Prez? You want me to fuck you?

Louder.

You know if I fuck you, I’m gonna hit the bruises, right? I’m gonna hit ‘em like _this_. Bam. Bam. Bam. Over. And over. And over! Haha! Khakakaka, you filthy fucking beggar, you’re so greedy. I can’t wait to watch you cum.

I can’t wait to watch you crumple under me, your knees giving out. Catch yourself on the table and lean on it. Buck back against me. Hurt yourself, Prez. That’s so good.


End file.
